degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Got2bFionaC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-Got2bFionaC-20101211180508 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 18:07, December 11, 2010 Fiona I recognize ur pw from when I hacked into ur account and stole ur money 2 buy the latest Realm of Doom expansion pack. How r u? Do u know Connor? I've been trying 2 get ahold of him but he always seems busy. Lovequeen16 21:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) invasion? did u feel invaded...? D: Chatzy Can you make like a fake email so I can send you the password? I tried to go on MFEb but people were there.CamilleA05 03:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Lmao,awesome username.I sent it! :D CamilleA05 03:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Erm We need to talk. Erm We need to talk. Its going insane here. Saturday Night on MFEB Saturday night your time, I'm getting everyone in our group together on Chatzy. It's kinda like a reuinion kinda thing even though it hasn't been a week yet. :P I'm hoping to get Claudia, Camille, Lexie (if she can), Rynen, Nisoja and anyone else who's there online. Hoping to make this a weekly thing too so I guess sign in every Saturday night if you are able to. :) The bittersweet between my teeth. Trying to find the inbetween. 11:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) MFEB NOW! Get yo' ass on MFEB, Katya! I feel lonely and there's only 15 more minutes until I leave for school! :D The bittersweet between my teeth. Trying to find the inbetween. 20:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cheese its I love you too,Katya. <3 Yerr mah homie. :D You got Cheeze-its? I'm JELLY.Come to Holiday Inn if you can! <333 CamilleA05 20:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You be up on everythang,other hoes ain't never on it.I want this forever, I swear I can spend whateva on it. ily moar(: CamilleA05 04:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I <3 YOU <333333333333333333333 We totally need to do student exchange one day. I'll come to your school! <3 By the way, this is obviously your Aussie-Asian buddy. :D Say what you mean. Tell me I'm right. And let the sun rain down on me. 05:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I larvae you. I love you always and foreva,my sugar cookie.Thank you! I looove your Dat Ass pic. :D <3 CamilleA05 01:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I wuv you. Make an MSN,beeyotch. :D CamilleA05 21:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha Hehe,I didn't want people to actually think we we're talking about anal sex.They might think we're freaks. :D <3 CamilleA05 22:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Afreekuh Lawl, you needa brush up on your Africa facts, gurl~ Is this for homework? Anyways, C seems to be the most logical answer. (: EliGObsessed ♥ 01:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) My Boo~ It started when we were younger you were mineeeee MY BOOOOO -- You are my sunshine. My only sunshine; You make me happyyyy When skies are grey. You'll never know dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away~ ILY HUNNY EliGObsessed ♥ 00:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey,Katya (: .There is something you need to see,so please come to MFEB as soon as you can. DD Degrassi(: Oh my... ^ You betta tell Stephanie to step off cause' you mine! Lololololol. Just kidding.I lovies you both. <3 :D CamilleA05 04:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ':)' Thanks for voting on my blog. :) -- LiLyy <3 13:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC)LiLy More You give my boyfriend lots and lots of pleasure. You caught me :D Omg,how did you know? Lmao.Did Rynen tell you? Yesssss,I love me some BTR.I wanna kiss Carlos. <3 :D CamilleA05 00:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Lmao.Rynen was the one who wrote the "cum guzzler" thing. :D Yeah,Carlos is the one with the short dark hair.I like him.<3 Stephanie doesn't tho.I think she's jellayy.I even watch their Tv show.Lol,I'm so lame. :P CamilleA05 00:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) '...' On my blog Round 2 is already underway. You can vote. :) -- LiLyy <3 09:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC)LiLy i dont really know you.... but you have got to be the funniest person on this wiki......thats itPalexFadamFan2112 04:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) =D i like your sense of humor haha, it reminds me of my own, but enhanced lolPalexFadamFan2112 00:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm Kaycee haha its ok i curse alot on this wiki, nobody has said anything to me yet lolPalexFadamFan2112 01:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) iwanttochangemynamesobad haha yeah im a girl (kc is amazing...i want to marry him so we can both be kc guthrie) and i KNEWWW this would come up lol..no, i hate fadam lol i made the name because they are my favs this season and i was like "omg that wud be so kewwwllll" then it happened...and i was like FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKPalexFadamFan2112 01:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I like basically everyone haha Holly j, Fiona, Adam, KC, Marco, Paige, Alex, Ellie, JT,Sean,Jay, Riley, Zane, Jane, Spinner,Manny, Hazel, Jimmy jenna, chantay,dylan,connor,liberty all meh to me, i just dont really curr bout em'PalexFadamFan2112 01:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) eclare you say? KILL IT WITH FIRE Dolly J is perfection what about palex? drianca i dont really know....im pretty neutral towards them...and FINALLY! someone who agrees!! holly j> paige...i love em both, but holly j is a far superior queen bee. Parent at 15 Next time you are put in that situation, just go with it. You would be surprised how funny it is, when i go to the park with my little cousin, i make him call me mom. One time a lady actually came up to me and asked if he was mine, then gave me the dirtiest look ever...it was awesomePalexFadamFan2112 19:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) <3 I miss youuuuuuuu.This crazy Wiki isn't the same without you. :) You tha best I eva had.CamilleA05 03:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) HI I'm there as we speak.I'm so worried. DDDD: So I went back to my old surveys and I'm doing this new thing and send happy birthday wishes to everyone on the wiki :D So HAPPY BIRTHDAY нαℓєу:) 16:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) http://i205.photobucket.com/albums/bb162/notafji/Gifs/HappyBirthday4.jpg Girl<3 Just in case you decide to come back one day(: I love youuuu. ♥ CamilleA05 ♥ 22:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC)